Sea Slug (Franchise)
Sea slugs appear in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise as the favorite food of the Razorwhips. Description The term "sea slug" is actually a general term to describe anything that looks slug-like with no observable shell and lives in the sea. This can include any number of invertebrate groups world-wide, including but not limited to: Nubibranchs, Sacoglossa, or Sea Cucumbers (Class Holothuroidea). Other than "slug-like" and "shell-less", sea slugs come on a vast variety of forms and colors, and diets vary tremendously as well. In the Franchise, sea slugs are portrayed as short, black, eel-like creatures. They are even shown to have eyes, a mouth with lips, and two tiny fins behind their heads. This runs counter to any creature in real life termed a "slug", and somewhat implies an internal skeletal structure. Function In the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise, sea slugs are shown as food sources for dragons, especially the Razorwhip. In actuality, some creatures that fall under the blanket term "sea slug" are also edible to humans. Sea cucumbers are highly prized in Asian cuisine. They are also used in traditional medicine to treat anything from cancer to arthritic pain, but so far no scientific studies back these claims. Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Gem of a Different Color", Fishlegs mentions sea slugs in the song he sings to Meatlug on Changewing Island, just before she finds the Changewing egg. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", the Dragon Riders try to find an elusive Razorwhip and its rider, who are attacking ships. They use the Dragon Eye to bring up information about the Razorwhip. One bit of information is that this dragon loves to eat sea slugs. It forms the basis of their search - finding islands that have sea slugs. This is quite inaccurate, as those species classified as "sea slugs" are found in the sea, not on land. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 In "Stryke Out", Dragon Hunters use sea slugs as bait to lure in dragons and capture them. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In the episode "Snuffnut", Ruffnut mentions eating sea slugs as part of the Schleibeldorg Ritual. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In the episode, "Ruff Transition", sea slugs are seen in some detail as the Wingmaidens feed and bond with their new Razorwhip babies. Ruffnut must feed Wingnut but is having difficulties. Tuffnut grabs the sea slug from her, chews it up in his mouth, spits it into Ruffnut's mouth, who then spits it into Wingnut's mouth, who takes it easier. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk One activity in the game is the "Journey". Ruffnut and Tuffnut have a Journey in which they "rule" an island that is no more than a large rock that has sea slugs and Razorwhips on it. They dub it Thorstopia. Dragons: Titan Uprising'' Sea slugs are mentioned to be the best way to calm down a Razorwhip by Fishlegs in the Plated Razorwhip's description. Sea slugs are also mentioned to live in the thick coastal ice of the Frozen Tundra in Hailfate's description. It is also implied in this description that Vikings might eat sea slugs as well. Gallery Razowhip into Dragon Eye.png Sea Slug 1.png Sea Slug 2.png Sea Slug 3.png Sea Slug 4.png Sea Slug 5.png Thorstopia1.JPG RuffTransition-SeaSlug3.PNG|In "Ruff Transition" RuffTransition-SeaSlug4.PNG RuffTransition-SeaSlug5.PNG References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Dragon Food Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge